


It has to be perfect

by lightningcanary



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: !!!!!! ♥.♥, F/F, Fluff, also a random guy, lauraela
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5357582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningcanary/pseuds/lightningcanary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s their first Christmas together, actually it’s their fourth real date. It has to be perfect. </p>
<p>Prompt: "I tried to woo you by baking Christmas cookies but I didn’T KNOW YOU WERE ALLERGIC TO VANILLA AND NOT I HAVE TO TAKE YOU TO THE HOSPITAL I’M SO SORRY I RUINED YOUR CHRISTMAS"</p>
            </blockquote>





	It has to be perfect

It’s their first Christmas together, actually it’s their fourth real date. It has to be perfect. The house is perfectly set, her dress is perfect, the cookies are done and taste amazingly, her hair is perfect, everything is perfect. Still, she’s anxious. That’s why, when Laurel knocks at the door, she fixes her already perfect dress before opening the door, and why she keeps nervously biting down on her lip and checking nothing’s on fire the whole night.

When they finish dinner, they sit on the couch and start watching Love Actually, because somehow Laurel hasn’t seen it and “what?! It’s a classic, Laurel, you have to see it! Tomorrow, my place”. Michaela keeps fidgetting while they watch it, so eventually Laurel turns around to look at her, putting her hand in her girlfriend’s chin to make her look back. - Relax.

\- I’m relaxed. - she replies, in a not really relaxed way.

\- No, you’re not. You’ve been fidgetting all night.

Michaela sighs. - I just want this to be perfect.

\- I know… It already is. Stop worrying. - Laurel says before giving her a sweet kiss and then lying down so her head is over Michaela’s lap. Michaela smiles finally getting calmed.

Halfway through the movie, one of the main characters starts eating some chocolate and suddenly Michaela remembers the cookies. - Oh, damn! The cookies! - she says as she wakes up abruptly, forgetting Laurel was lying over her.

\- Baby?… - Laurel said, slowly recovering from Michaela’s way to get up.

\- Sorry. I made you some cookies, and then I forgot about them. - She answers coming back from the kitchen. She sits back in the couch, giving some cookies to Laurel and taking some for herself, expectantly waiting for Laurel’s reaction.

Laurel takes a bite and smiles. Then she finishes the whole cookie and kisses Michaela’s cheek, before leaning down on her shoulder to keep watching the movie while she eats the cookies.

Not long afterwards, Laurel starts to unconsciously scratch herself. The itching increases as time goes by and she slowly gets a runny nose, as well as watering eyes. In about 10 minutes, she has to sit up because she can’t stop coughing as breathing gets harder.

Michaela, who was almost asleep, then realises that something’s wrong. - Honey? Are you okay? You look so pale. - she says, concern quickly getting into her.

\- Uh… What did… Did the cookies have vanilla? - Laurel asks, trying to discover where the almost surely allergy reaction came from.

\- … Yes… They had some, yes. Why?.. - She asks, completely worried.

Laurel closes her eyes, trying to breath deeply, which ends up in wheezing instead. - I’m allergic.

Michaela’s eyes widen and she starts freaking out, walking in circles as she repeats over and over again that she had no idea, that she’s so sorry, and that she’s the worst girlfriend ever.

- ‘Chaela. Baby. Relax! - Laurel walks up to her girlfriend and stops her. - Just take me to the hospital.

* * *

Michaela has been in the waiting room for an hour, completely devasted, when the guy that sat next to her a few minutes before says - Hey, are you alright?

\- No, I’m not! I ruined it. I ruined everything. - Her eyes fill with tears as words rush out of her - I almost kill her, and she’s gonna hate me and won’t want to see me again and I do–

\- Hey, hey. Look at me. - He stops her, holding her shaking hands. - It’s alright, I’m sure it’ll be alright, okay? Breath.

She does what he says. After a few minutes, she wipes her eyes and says - Thank you.

Soon after that, Laurel enters the room and Michaela walks up to her, bu before she can say anything, Laurel does. - Let’s go home.

* * *

Michaela drives to Laurel’s apartment. They are both in silence during the whole way there. When they arrive, Michaela stops the car, waiting for Laurel to leave  ~~her forever~~ , but she doesn’t. Instead, she sits there, trying to figure out what to say. - Michae–

\- I’m so sorry. - Michaela blurts out, cutting her. And before she can say there’s no need to apologize, Michaela continues - I had no idea, I didn’t mean to almost kill you, don’t hate me. I just wanted everything to be perfect and instead I fucke– She can’t finish her rambling. Laurel’s lips shut her up.

\- I don’t hate you. And you didn’t fuck up. It was perfect. - Laurel says between kisses.

Michaela smiles relieved and adds - I’m gonna throw all the vanilla I have. - The comment makes Laurel laugh, as she deepens the kiss.


End file.
